parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cow (Cow and Chicken)
Portrayals: * In Jeanette and Skippy she is played by Jeanette Miller. * In Raye & Fievel she is played by Raye/Sailor Mars. * In Gadget & Dale for 1701Movies Gallery: Cow.jpg Cow_300-1-.gif Cow Image.jpg|Cow whistling in "Chicken Lips" Baby Cow.jpg|Cow as an infant Cow and Chicken 1-2.jpg Cow_in_Grim_Adventures.png|Cow in The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Cow Alien and Chicken Alien.png|Cow as she appeared in Ben 10: Omniverse Cow in What a Cartoon.jpg|Cow in What a Cartoon Mrs_Cow_(Cow_and_Chicken).jpg That'scowchick.jpg Mrs-cow-chicken-01.jpg Mrs-cow-chicken-02.jpg Mrs-cow-chicken-03.jpg Mrs-cow-chicken-04.jpg Mrs-cow-chicken-06.jpg Trivia *Cow is sometimes mistaken for a boy. *Cow is the only character that appears in every single episode. *Cow's parents do not buy milk, but rather just use cow's to refill their cartons. *Cow is fours years younger than Chicken, who is 11, implying that she could be in first or second grade. *She was once accused of shoplifting. *She is easy going. *She has an uncle named Professor Longhorn Steer. *She has a cousin named Sow. *She has a cousin named Boneless Chicken. *Her and Chicken's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Miss Bianca and the Bernard, Piglet Pan, The Black Cauldron (Animal Style), Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a Dumbo), Bubblesrella, Animal Story, Robin and the Beanstalk, The Aristomice, The Little Mer-Lioness, Brisbyhontas, Kermiladdin, Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, Jasmilina, Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style), The Mouse King, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), Bernard Claus is Coming to Town, The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), How The Genie Stole Christmas, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style), Frog-A-Doodle, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and and A Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Characters who cry Category:Cows Category:Cow and Chicken Characters Category:What a Cartoon Characters Category:Characters who show their butt Category:I Am Weasel Characters Category:Characters voiced by Charlie Adler Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Vinnytovar